Four is Company
by DefinitelySherlocked
Summary: Sherlock, on a regular boredom filled week, tries something new. What sort of case is this? WIP.
1. The Case

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story. If I did I wouldn't be here, i'd be writing scripts. This I my first story on here so I hope you guys like it, please rate and review! This is only the first chapter and I do plan on updating the chapters on a regular basis. I have my friend to thank for this chapter because she was the one who helped me write it. She also came up with the title. Constructive criticism welcome.**

Sherlock sat in his chair and had his hands steepled under his chin in an almost prayer position, obviously deep in thought, most likely his 'Mind Palace'. He could hear John moving around in the close to silent flat and opened an eye to glance at him, ''What are you thinking about?" He asked in his deep voice, the sounds rattling in the room.

John turned, almost startled by the sudden voice that had erupted in the flat only seconds before, "Have you seen my keys? And what are you thinking about, not that murder again?"

"Why do you need your keys? The flat is perfectly safe being unlocked. I always leave it that way." Sherlock replied, not bothering to look at him as he continued, "What case? Oh, the Smith Case? No, no, that was easy to work out. I thought even you would have understood that one, even given your limited brain capacity. The son of the victim did it. Simple." Then he paused, "Now, don't get sidetracked, Where are you going? Or plan on going? Surely not that Andrea again."

John looked slightly insulted by the detectives harsh words, though surely he was used to it by now, "Actually, no, I've met someone new."

No, he was making this worse. Definitely worse. He decided to change the subject, "So, keys, have you seen them?"

Sherlock stood up this time and turned to look at him, "One of these days you'll figure out you don't need a 'girlfriend'" He spat the last word. "Behind the microwave." He pointed in the direction he was speaking of. At this point Sherlock grabbed his own coat and put it on, "And I'm coming with you." The detective smiled, almost trying to play innocent.

"Hold on...What? You can't! That's not normal!" And then he added silently in his head, 'But then again what would you know of normal?' He gave an eye roll and looked at him, clearly annoyed, but knew it for sure wasn't worth arguing with Sherlock Holmes.

"Normal's boring. Now come on, lets go on this date John," Sherlock smiled mischievously and walked through the doors and down the stairs to the outside, hailing a taxi and getting in, waiting for John to join him.

John sighed to himself as he followed his 'friend' out to the cab, 'I am going to regret this'.

"Hurry up, John. Now I want to make a stop off first." Sherlock then turned to the cab driver. "St Barts." He ordered the man as they began their journey to the hospital.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Barts. Why?"

"Sherlock! I'm going to be late for my date."

"Fashionably, I'm sure. We won't take long, I just need to pick someone up." He nodded as the cab approached the hospital and got out. "Now you can wait here patiently or come with me. I shouldn't think i'll be too long." He began to walk away before shouting back to John even though he was not facing him, "And if you follow me don't forget to pay the driver. Apparently they don't do it for free. Mycroft said I have to give them money from now on. Don't see why though, they're all hopeless at their job, if you can call it that." He then entered the hospital and turned a corner and through a door.

After angrily throwing some bills at the insulted cab driver, John marched after the detective, "Sherlock!" He yelled as he caught up with him, "What are we doing here?"

"We are heading towards the morgue." And at that moment they entered the room, where they saw Molly Hooper working on a dead body. "Ah! Molly, just the person I wanted to see. Now, you're coming with me." He directed her in the way of the door.

"Sherlock I have work to do and all the files need to be sorted and-" She was cut off.

"I'll have Mycroft sort it. Now come on." He gestured to the door as he continued to walk.

"Sorry about that, Mols, I don't have a clue what he's doing." John apologised, curious as to what Sherlock's plan was.

As they got to the road Sherlock put a hand out in front of the road to get a cab to stop. They got in and he sent his brother a quick message explaining why Molly would be leaving work so early and for him to discuss the matter with her boss. "Okay John, now where's this date? I thought I'd bring Molly to sit with me so I wouldn't look 'weird' as I spy on you." He admitted quickly.

Molly nodded, still confused but didn't question him.

To be truthful he had been so bored all week. No cases, no nothing. It was surprising the wall hasn't took another beating from John's gun. This would get him out of the flat, and spying on John's new girlfriend and picking out all of her flaws seemed like a good idea to distract his mind, if only for a short time.

He could also see how John acted around his female friends when they were in a proper restaurant, if that's where they were headed, and not just at a boring gathering such as a Christmas party Sherlock had been forced into going to. It would be fun. And he would have Molly for company during the evening, so he could manage to get some more access to bodies and such that could also contribute to curing his persistent boredom. Though this was to be seen as just a friendly evening, and nothing more.

John sighed and told the cabbie to stop just outside of a restaurant, an quite a nice one by the looks of it. As he stepped out of the taxi he was met with a very cold an tired looking Mary.

"Hello." He greeted her, kissing her hand.

"Hi. Uhm...Do we have company?" She asked, gesturing towards Sherlock.

"No they were coming to the same restaurant so we took one cab, it was easier. Just ignore them."

Sherlock stepped out of the taxi and smiled at Mary, stopping behind them. He needed the other pair to enter first and pick a table to sit by so he would know where to sit after them where he would be within earshot. Mary already seemed uncomfortable by him. This was going to be a fun evening, a fun evening indeed.

Molly followed the pair shortly after they had begun talking, having been the only one remembering to pay the driver. Shivering because she was still in her work clothes, she attempted to urge them all on.

"We're going to catch our deaths out here. Come on, lets go in?"

John and mary sat down at a table near the window, where John though there would be some form of romantic view through it.

"So how have you been, Mary?"

"I've been trying to call you, why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry, I've been...Held up in a situation." He explained carefully, shooting a death stare at Sherlock.

Sherlock simply shrugged at his friends, obviously false, accusations towards him. He was not the cause of him missing Mary's calls, surely?

The detective smiled at Molly and placed himself in a seat on a table not too far from John's.

Molly followed him with a sigh and took a menu, browsing the options available to her.

"You can eat if you like. I'm not hungry."

Molly looked at him, bewildered, " Surely you will eat something, Sherlock. You can't just starve."

"I'm not starving. I don't want anything to eat."

"When was the last time you ate a proper meal?"

Sherlock looked at John an tried to change his situation, "Listen to John." He tried to shush her to no avail.

"Sherlock."

The man turned back to her then and looked at Molly.

"I don't know. Four days ago?" Yes. He had eaten a, quite small but still filling, Roast dinner that John had made him eat after not eating a meal in more than two days.

"Sherlock, you are going to eat. Now pick something." She shoved a menu across to him.

Accepting defeat, which was incredibly rare to see in Sherlock, he picked the menu up and perused the titles of the dishes that he could afford.

Molly was very proud of herself for the rest of the night.

John and mary ordered their meal and were comfortably half way through eating it when they heard a noise come from outside. BANG.

"What was that?" Mary asked , a panicked look spread across her features.

A scream erupted from the streets just out of the doors.

Sherlock Holmes has just found a case.


	2. Back to Barts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in this story. I hope you guys like it, please rate and review! This is only the first chapter and I do plan on updating the chapters on a regular basis. I have my friend to thank for this chapter because she was the one who helped me write it. She also came up with the title. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, only 1085 words. I'll try to make the next chapter longer for you, I just wanted to get this one out. Didn't want to keep you waiting for too long now, did I? Constructive criticism welcome.**

Not hesitating in the slightest, Sherlock rose to his feet and ran outside, through the crowd of shocked people and into the streets, "John!" He called for his friend to join him, as the detective liked to think out loud, and that might attract attention if he was talking to nobody. Or so he had been told countless times.

The ex-army doctor apologised to Mary quickly before making a quick escape, not wanting to upset her more than he had already. It was Sherlock's doing really. He always managed to get in the way of his relationships. That was the reason he used to why they never lasted to wrong. It was reasonable.

''Look Mary I'm really sorry, if you could just wait for me-"

She sighed in reply, ''don't worry about it…''

He gave her an apologetic look before being dragged out of the door by the consulting detective.

Sherlock looked down at the body in front of him. It was a female, around 19 years of age and she had a rather large bullet wound to her chest.

''Dull. A gun. Why always a gun? Can't people be more original? It'd make cases a lot more interesting." He babbled on to himself, only taking notice for a second to the sirens quickly approaching a few streets away.

Molly had pushed herself through the growing group of people surrounding the elder teenager. She gasped as she reached the same point as Sherlock and John. She wasn't too sure why, having worked with these type of injuries the past few years. At this point the young girl was being taken to the back of the ambulance by two paramedics and a few people willing to help.

''So, Sherlock. What next? It doesn't exactly look like an interesting case." John mumbled to his partner in solving crimes.

Sherlock glanced in his friend's direction, confused. Anything to cure his boredom would be good. It might not look like the best case but at least it would entertain him. It wouldn't take long to solve, but it'd be good while it lasted.

"Just do your weird, sorty-outy thing and please leave me and Mary alone to continue our date. You can be a real pain sometimes, Sherlock. You know that don't you."

As John entered the restaurant once again he looked at the table where he and Mary had sat five minutes before only to find the seats occupied by a new couple, ''Where did she- Oh, not again!"

Sherlock looked over at his distressed friend from through the doors, ''John, stop complaining about your girlfriend and come here. We have to make sure Molly gets to work on the body after they're done with it. That way she can let me see it."

''Actually Sherlock-" Molly began, but never finished.

''Molly, not now, I'm busy."

The Pathologist gave up with a huff and waited patiently in a corner until Sherlock would be more polite. Well...That's if he ever decided to. But she was used to it by now.

Sherlock looked around at the limited evidence he had. From a distance, it looked like a regular murder case...But up close?

John shut up quickly and trailed along to where Sherlock was, only to be stopped by a hand in his chest, one that belonged to the famous detective. As he followed the hand upwards he came to his face, a serious expression spread across his features.

''Sherlock? What's the matter now?" John asked.

"We need to get back to Barts. Stop a cab and Molly and you get to the mortuary. Wait there for me, I'll follow in the next cab when I've done. I won't be long. Just need to do something.'' He replied in a casual voice, strolling back into the restaurant for a moment.

Molly was already putting her hand out in front of a cab, ''Tax!'' She yelled to the road before her as the car came to a stop. She got in and waited for John to follow.

As John was about to follow his friend, he turned and had a sudden thought, ''Hold on, why can't I stay?"

"Because you're not important to the situation, John." Sherlock replied, in his usual rude manner, but of course he didn't notice that.

Before he could hear any more, he shut the door behind him and continued his investigation into the restaurant.

John gave up trying at this point, knowing how stubborn the detective was. He sat down in the taxi, tired and feeling highly annoyed. Molly must have sensed this because she said nothing all the way there. Either that or her shyness had taken over.

'Sherlock thinks he's so damn better than everyone else!' He thought to himself during the journey. Due to a lot of traffic and the taxi driver not seeming to know where he was going, they ended up taking slightly longer than expected, and when they stepped out of the car, Molly threw some bills towards the driver and they walked into the hospital, to find Sherlock already waiting for them just outside of the morgue.

Sherlock looked at them both and stepped through the doors, to see a body lying on the bed before them, ''What took you so long? I already have the body. It didn't take them much convincing, not sure why though. Anyway, I've begun to have a look at it and found a couple of things. Just the regular, hairs, the odd fingerprint, though they were hard to find. I found the girls phone but there's a password. I need to get to any of her family members to see if they know it. It might be interesting" He then turned back to the body to continue the investigation of the young girl's damaged body.

"Okay Sherlock now what? I'll try and get in touch with her friends and family." Suddenly, John had a thought and turned back to his friend.

"Hey, wait. Didn't you get into Irene Adler's phone? Surely you can get into this one. Don't tell me. The great Sherlock Holmes needs help." He grinned smugly.

''That was different. Her password at least was relevant. For all I know, it could just be a collection of random numbers, and-"

He was cut off by the sound of Molly's voice in the corner.

"Got it."

His eyes snapped over to where she stood, the young teenager's phone in hand.

John and Sherlock shared a confused look before turning back to Molly.

"Oh."


End file.
